Roleplay: My little Halfling
(Rp for Sponge and Darkest only) Darkstorm had been practicing his halfling magic with some help from Twilight Sparkle, the result had turn the People of Equestria to humans and deaged himself to a 5 year old. Can the guardians of Harmony help Darkstorm get to normal so he can reverse his spell on the entire world, or will the spell stay forever? Characters *Darkstorm the Halfling *Greywing the Skywolf *Shadow the Hedgehog *Ed Wreck (SB100) *Double G (SB100) *Eddy Green (SB100) Villians *Dromeostorm the Halfbreed *Snowstorm the Conquorer *Angry Ogun (SB100) *Lord Everburn (Frozen in Celestia's Castle) Roleplay Darkstorm:(Resting in a nest) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (walking together) Darkstorm:(Wakes up, and reads his grimmwor) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (notices Darkstorm) Hi Darkstorm! Darkstorm:(Yipes and the spell backfires) Double G: Oh dear, we're terribly sorry that we've frighten you. Eddy Green: Say, watcha readin'? (The Spell turns all of Equestria human and Darkstorm turns 5 years old) Darkstorm:(Younger Voice) No no no no no no!!!! Ed Wreck: Is Darkstorm ok? Eddy Green: Say, did you feel a draft? Double G: I have indeed. I wonder why? Darkstorm:(Lets just say that a spell I was working on backfired, BECAUSE OF YOU THREE (More prone to rage at 5) Eddy Green: Sheesh, you gotta learn to relax. Double G: Oh dear, what have we done. With that spell backfired, there's no telling what has happened to all of Equestria & it's all our fault. Ed Wreck: I forget what we're doing. Darkstorm:(Calms) It is ok I forgive you, i am so sorry for that, 5 year old halflings a prone to anger easily Double G: I guess we didn't know. How do we all change back to normal? Eddy Green: Seriously, why do I still feeling a draft? It's like I've never felt being changed before. Darkstorm: Mind putting something on, we arre heading to see the others (Teleports the grimmwor to Twilights) Double G: Ok then. Prehaps it's about time we wear clothes because Twilight told me, Ed Wreck & Eddy Green about her adventures into the human world as a human herself. Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (begins putting on clothes) Ed Wreck: (now wears a red & white striped T-Shirt, dark green jacket, blue pants & large black boots) Double G: (now wears Orange T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks & cyan colored shoes & still wears his white ski hat) Eddy Green: (now wears a yellow polo short with purple colllar/sleeve heams & a vertical red stripe on the right side, light blue pants with wallet chain & plain red shoes) Darkstorm:(Climbs a tree and glides to twilights) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (follows Darkstorm to Twilgiht's) Darkstorm:(Gets tired and lands) Ed Wreck: (picks up Darkstorm) Here we go. Darkstorm:(Pants) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (runs off to Twilight's while Ed Wreck is carrying Darkstorm in his arms) Darkstorm: You can put me down now Ed Wreck: (gently puts Darkstorm down) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (arrives at Twilight's) Darkstorm:(Scratching off the insects on his wings) At Celestia's Castle Everburn's frozen body is on display Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: (on their throne room) Princess Celestia: (hears Darkstorm Spell backfired & gasps) Princess Luna: Dear sister, is something wrong? Princess Celestia: I can hear one of Darkstorm's important spells being backfired, transforming all of Equestria into humans. Princess Luna: Fortunately we carry some human clothes for such an emergency. Everburns hand slowly closes Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: (begins wearing their same clothes from "Equestria Girls", after they changed into humans) Princess Celestia: We must find out the spell to change all of Equestria back to normal. a crash is heard in the display room Princess Luna: What was that? Princess Celestia: (gasps) It can't be! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: (begins running to the display room on 2 legs) Everburn:(Laughing, half his face a skull) I have returned, soon I shall make this world mine (Hands ignite aflame) Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: (arrives inside the display room & gasps) Princess Celestia: He's back! Princess Luna: (notices that she has no wings & no horn) My wings! And my horn! What happened? Princess Celestia: It appears that humans don't use unicorn magic at all & can't fly at all either.. We're powerless in our human forms. Everburn:(Torches Equestrian history) Now to find a mate here (Lookst at a portrate of Luna) Target found *smiles and torces the portrate* Princess Luna: (gasps) How dare you! Princess Celestia: Quick, we need to contact Twilight Sparkle & her friends as soon as possible. Princess Luna: Your right. Let's hurry! he fireports and grabs Luna Everburn: Hey good looking (He fireports to the dark hills, to plot his next attack and marry Luna) Princess Celestia: (gasps) Sister! I have to find Darkstorm! (runs off to find Darkstorm, the Mane 6 & the Ed Trio) At Twilight Sparkles Darkstorm tries to explain what had happened to the best of his abilities Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (with Darkstorm) Mane 6: (now humans, wearing the same clothes from Equestria Girls) Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness. Darkstorm: Trying to get at an annoying itch on his wings) Fluttershy: Here let me help you. (begins stratching that annoying itch on Darkstorm's wing) There you go. Darkstorm:(Purr growls) Pinkie Pie: Aww, your just a cute little Halfling. (tickling Darkstorm's belly) Yes you are, yes you are. Ed Wreck: (tickling Darkstorm's wings) Coochie, coochie, coochie. Darkstorm:(Playing bites Pinkie Pies Flingers, its hard but it doesn't hurt) Pinkie Pie: (giggles) That tickles! Double G: I wonder how we will ever take care of the now young Darkstorm? Eddy Green: That we look like idiots & how can he let a hunk like me get away? Darkstorm: Stops) Well for starters, since i was 3 I was tried to be a hunter, so I can take care of myself (Ears pick up Celestia running in) Princess Celestia: (opens the door) Hello? Is anyone here? Mane 6 & the Ed Trio: (bows down) Twilight Sparkle: Sorry to question you, Princess Celestia, but what's going on? Princess Celestia: Everburn is free from his ice prison & has captured my sister, Princess Luna. Darkstorm:(Hears it, eyes glow red and spikes form under his eyes, back and tail) Eddy Green: Whoa! What's with Darkstorm? Princess Celestia: I believe that Darkstorm had quite a past with Everburn. Darkstorm: He is my clone Ed Wreck: Your clone? Darkstorm: G.U.N Took my DNA take make him as a Bio-weapon against me, he escaped and killed the scientists with no remorse Fluttershy: (gasps & hides behind Ed Wreck & Applejack) Darkstorm: It took the power of my ring of ice to freeze him, but now it is in the care of Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash: That's where the Pegasi lives, we have to go & find that ring. Eddy Green: Yeah, but how can the Earth Ponies & the Unicorns explore around Cloudsdale? Only Pegasi can walk on clouds. Twilight Sparkle: If only I have my magic back, I can cast a easier spell to make Earth Ponies & Unicorns walk on clouds. Darkstorm:(Ahem, I can help, I can make you all half of your pony selves, only the horns, magic and wings Double G: But how, we never heard of that kind of magic before Darkstorm: If you had applied for the classes like Twilight did you would have known that Halfling magic anf restore some features Twilight Sparkle: I can try using magic with the Elements of Harmony like I did before. Darkstorm: The spell requires two, Twilight if you can join me (Opens the Grimmwor) Twilight Sparkle: (nods & goes up to the Grimmwor) Applejack: Good luck. Darkstorm:(Grabs a dagger) Unata Ran, rokoo Roon Rallna *Cuts his hand and hands Twilight the dagger* Twilight Sparkle: (gulps) I'm not going to hurt myself. Double G: Neither do we. Eddy Green: How is that even gonna help us? The lights dim and it gets cold Twilight Sparkle: (gulps) Rarity: What is happening? Eddy Green: Maybe no one will notice. suddenly something hits all equestria and their powers, wings and horns return, Darkstorm collapses from energy debt Mane 6: (exactly look like their half human, half pony forms from "Equestria Girls") Double G: (got his unicorn horn back) Eddy Green: (got hit wings back) Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: Cool! Princess Celestia: (notices her alicorn horn & her wings returns) Darkstorm, that was incredible. Spike: (goes up to Darkstorm) Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Sparks here and there and his hair turns to its human white) Rainbow Dash: Darkstorm? Are you ok? He shivers, he had just become sick Fluttershy: (gasps) Oh my goodness, what's happening to you? Darkstorm:(Coughing, so he can barely keep awake Fluttershy: What's happening to him? Princess Celestia: Let me try to use my magic to examine Darkstorm's health. (uses her Alicorn magic to examine Darkstorm's health) His body glows Red and Orange, his body temperature rising and body turning more dragon-like Ed Wreck: COOL! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER! (running up to Darkstorm, hopping onto his back) Look at me! I am a Monster! RAWR! GRR! BLAH! I am just a monster in a colt's body. Darkstorm:(Roars and the temp. rises) Ed Wreck: I feel warm guys. Rarity: Please don't tell me that the sweat is ruining my hair. Darkstorm:(His voice Deep and slightly evil) Pain Double G & Eddy Green: (helps Ed Wreck get off from Darkstorm) Applejack: What in tartation is Darkstorm talking about? Why did he said "Pain"? Darkstorm:(Growls) Agoney, my hatred burns through the cavernous deeps Ed Wreck: It does? Lave drips from Darkstorms hand wound With Everburn and Luna Everburn:(Sets Luna down) Luna: What do you think you're doing, you brute! Everburn:(silence, I have an offer, be my mate and you and me can rule with an Iron fist, think of it, King Sombra gave you the same offer, when he failed (Opens his palm and Sombra souls flies to view screaming in torment) Sombra: LUNA RUN, DONT DO IT.... Everburn:(Sucks Sombra back to his esence) Luna: (gasps as she begins to step back) Everburn: He may have Conquered The crystal empire, but I can make Kingdoms (Uses his powers to Summon a large castle) ????: And you breathe because I restrained mine. (walking slowly coming out of the shadows, revealing to be Angry Ogun) Everburn:(His Claws Glow White) Angry Ogun: I'm not so easily defeated. The darkness in my chamber back at my Castle of Darkness has accelerated my recovery. The Ed Trio has used the Elements of the Great Spirits against me & the 3 will pay for their lives. Everburn: Growls) Get lost Ogun, I will wed Luna. Angry Ogun: You dare challenge me? The original darkness of Equestria!? >:( He then hears the souls that are in torment inside of Everburn Everburn then hears the souls that are in horror & terror inside Angry Ogun's shadow warriors because of the darkness beginning to grow stronger Luna: (had already escaped far, far away, thanks to the distraction) Fire Angels grab her and bring her back Luna: (uses her magic to attack the Fire Angels, making them let go of her) Stay away from me right this instant! (runs off far away again, without being spotted by anyone & looks around to see there's no one around here in the Everfree Forest) Phew. That should distance me from any pursuers. She sees that the Trees are still in summer mode, it should be fall Luna: That's weird, it should be fall by now. What's going on? I must find my sister & find out what's going on. A large Dragon Flies by (Darkstorm) Luna: Hm? (notices the large dragon) It's a dragon. Darkstorm:(Sees her and lands) Luna: Darkstorm, thank goodness you're here. I need your help, it's Everburn, he wants me to marry him, but I refused & escaped. I need you to hide me from Everburn, please? Darkstorm: THE WORLD HEAVES WITH MY TORMENT, ITS WRETCHED KINGDOMS QUAKE BENEATH MY RAGE (Roars, is now a dragon) Luna: Wow, I didn't even know you have the traditional Canterlot voice as well. Darkstorm: the ground under his feet is aflame) Luna: (flies up a bit, trying to get away from the flames) Darkstorm:(Unharmed) Luna: Can you please take me to Twilight Sparkle, her friends & my sister? Darkstorm/Dethwing:(Picks her up and places her on his back) Hang on *Takes off* Luna: (hangs on tight to Darkstorm/Dethwing) He lands at the randaezous point Darkstorm:Lets luna Get off) Luna: (gets off) Darkstorm:(Roars to call the others) I know your here Plans to Refreeze Everburn Shadow:(Had arrived in PonyVille) Category:Roleplays